


On the Big Screen

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baseball, Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to tag, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, what have i just written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A baseball game? Really?” Luke asked looking uncertain as he approached the stands.</p>
<p>“Yeah why not?” Ashton said a little defensively. Personally he was really looking forward to this, because come on baseball is a huge part of the American experience and since the band were touring the US they might as well embrace it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> This is what Ashton pretty much looks like :http://media.tumblr.com/5501ee7d4133dd3a13792bd55d64e975/tumblr_inline_mqq0ee4YvS1qz4rgp.jpg  
> and   
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=90819826
> 
> And this is what Luke is wearing but with his you complete mess shirt instead of just black:   
> http://scontent-b.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xfp1/outbound-distilleryimage5/t0.0-17/OBPTH/cfe17bd6b11a11e3a995122e7cb80c79_6.jpg

“A baseball game? Really?” Luke asked looking uncertain as he approached the stands.

“Yeah why not?” Ashton said a little defensively. Personally he was really looking forward to this, because come on baseball is a huge part of the American experience and since the band were touring the US they might as well embrace it.

“Well we aren’t exactly the sportiest people in the world.” Luke replied sarcastically looking beside him at Ashton.

“Gotta start somewhere.” Ashton argued as they found our seats and sat down.

“I suppose.” He muttered still looking a bit sceptical.

“Cheer up it’ll be fun.” Ashton encouraged smiling enthusiastically.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Luke countered pulling out a pack of chips.

 

The game began and Ashton was surprised to find himself really getting in to it, (he was never really a sporty person at all) and ha could tell Luke was enjoying himself too based on the fact that every time someone got a home run he’d cheer and look at Ashton with a big smile gracing his features.

“YEES!!” He shouted cheering the batter on. Ashton couldn’t help but smile victoriously.

“Enjoying yourself then?” He inquired looking smug and Luke’s cheeks became slightly pinker than they once were.

“Maybe a little.” He said casually.

“Come on you’re having a shit ton of fun.” Ashton said grinning triumphantly, “Hey that rhymed.”

“Okay you were right.” Luke admitted rolling his eyes at Ashton’s failed attempt of a joke.

“Sorry what was that?” Ashton asked even though he had heard him perfectly the first time, “Could I possibly record it and show Mike and Cal? You know just to prove me right”.

“You were right Ash.” He repeated grumpily pouting at Ashton.

“I know I know” Ashton said mock bowing causing Luke to slap him round the head.

“Ow. No need to resort to violence Luke” Ashton said rubbing the back of his head lightly.

“Sorry not sorry” Luke replied taking a sip of his coke.

The first inning finished and both boys decided to just stay where they were instead of actually moving just to stand in a queue for half on hour to get some cheap burgers that tasted like ass.

 

“Okay it’s time for the kiss cam!” A voice announced dramatically and both boys looked at his other in amusement.

“I thought they only existed on cheesy rom-coms and TV shows.” Luke laughed eating another Dorito from Ashton’s packet.

“Same. Betcha it’ll land on siblings or something, always does in movies” Ashton chuckled taking Lukes coke out of his hand and taking a sip.

The camera did a full sweep of the arena slowing down dramatically as it approached Luke and Ashton.

It wouldn’t actually land on us would it? I mean we don’t look like a couple do we? We’re best friends, not lovers... Well there was that one time but they were both drunk in their defence. Ashton glanced over at Luke who was wearing black over top, his ‘You complete mess’ tank top and black skinny jeans. While Ashton was wearing his Captain America tank and black skinny jeans. It was possible people could make the assumption but seriously what are the chances? There were thousands and thousands of people crowded in the arena.

However, when Ashton looked up at the screen he saw my own confused face staring back at him and Luke who was actually laughing about them being on kiss cam.

“Jesus Christ.” He laughed looking at Ashtons shocked face.

“Well pucker up sweet cheeks,” Ashton said his voice shaking slightly with nerves.

The whole arena began chanting “KISS KISS KISS KISS!”

A rush of adrenaline shot through Ashton as he leaned in and connected their lips. His heart started to beat heavily and soon he found himself getting completely lost in the kiss. Luke’s lips were soft and inviting and oh God they knew exactly what they were doing. Ashton placed his arms around the back of Luke’s neck and pulled him closer trying to get as much of Luke as possible. Ashton felt Luke smile as he wrapped his arms around Ashton’s waist.

Ashton would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the kiss. Luke swiped his tongue along Ashtons bottom lip and Ashton was more than happy to go along with what Luke was asking for. The crowd cheered them on as he opened his mouth wider to allow Lukes tongue to explore Ashton’s mouth. Ashton lost all sense of time so God knows how long they were messing around for. Eventually though Luke pulled away looking very smug and accomplished.

“Well that was quite a show.” The announcer commented after the two broke apart. Ashton felt his cheeks heaten up and flush red as he glanced over at Luke only to see him giggling quietly to himself. “Here we go again…” The camera finally moved away and Ashton practically melted back into his seat so he could catch his breath.

“You know what Ash?” Luke said a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“What Luke?” Ashton asked his face slowly returning to its natural colour.

“I think we should do that more often” Luke answered before leaning in to press his lips softly against Ashtons for the second but not last time (god knows Calum and Michael are sick of seeing the two make out randomly).


End file.
